One useful class of materials is elastomer-bonding compositions (i.e., compositions that are capable of bonding to elastomer substrates). Some elastomer-bonding compositions contain crosslinkers that are polynitroso compounds, polynitroso precursors, or mixtures thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,365 discloses a reactive adhesive that contains an ionomer resin and either a poly-C-nitroso compound or ingredients that result in in-situ formation of a poly-C-nitroso compound.
However, such crosslinkers are known to present several undesirable characteristics. For example, many of such crosslinkers are volatile at the conditions at which the elastomer bonding composition is cured, and that volatility can lead problems such as, for example, fuming and/or mold fouling. Also, many of such crosslinkers are undesirably expensive and/or toxic. It is desired to provide adhesive compositions that provide good adhesive performance with lower levels of crosslinker.